NozoEli one-shots
by evi.lxh
Summary: Como dice el título estos serán one-shots sobre NozoEli, estarán basados principalmente en momentos del anime, juego, CD dramas, etc. Espero que les guste :D Ahora tiene Jolks
1. Celos

**_Adivinen, ando inspirada jajaja, bueno como puse en el summary estos seran one-shot de NozoEli basados principalmente en momentos de los CD Dramas o cosas por el estilo. Este es parte del libro que salió ( o no? no recuerdo bien que era xD) sobre un especial de navidad de ellas, en el cual Eli se póne celosa (si eso sale segun una traducción que leí) porque Nozomi deja de pasar tiempo con ella y se junta más con Maki y Umi y estas dos le estan ayudando a estudiar, las razones de nozomi son las mismas que coloco aquí, solo que yo añadi mucha gaydad -w-_**** Sin más latosas intros... el primer shot espero que les guste c:**

* * *

**Celos**

* * *

-Nozomi, buenos días –saludé a mi mejor amiga

-Buenos días Elicchi –saludó de vuelta con su radiante y hermosa sonrisa.

Caminamos lado a lado hasta el salón de clases. Me hablaba despreocupadamente, como siempre, sobre un lindo gatito que vio de camino a la escuela. Siempre me cuenta cosas como esas, que se queda mirando un pájaro cantar, o como la vez que siguió a un gato por varias cuadras, incluso se metió entre unos arbustos y llegó a la escuela algo sucia y con hojas en su pelo, pero incluso así, se veía muy tierna. El profesor entró al salón y nos recordó sobre el examen que tendríamos la próxima semana, me alegro de haber estudiado con anticipación, el trabajo en el consejo estudiantil será un poco más pesado estos días.

Escuché que se caía un lápiz a mi espalda, voltee para encontrarme con la mirada ausente de Nozomi y su lápiz rodando cerca de mis pies, lo recogí y se lo entregue, me lo agradeció con su típica sonrisa, aunque parecía algo diferente. La clase continúo sin sorpresa ni nada interesante. En el receso vi como Nozomi se puso de pie rápidamente y se fue del aula, me quedé sorprendida, algo andaba mal con ella hoy. Decidí preguntarle cuando volviera.

Entró al salón, pretendía preguntarle, pero para mi desgracia la profesora entró justo después de ella. Tendría que esperar hasta el almuerzo.

Al fin el almuerzo, voltee sin levantarme de mi asiento y me encontré con mi mejor amiga ya de pie.

-Elicchi adelántate, debo hacer algo antes –Sin más se fue. Suspiré y me fui al consejo estudiantil

No pasó tanto tiempo hasta que llegó Nozomi, pero para mí fue una eternidad, la curiosidad se apoderaba de mí.

-Siento el retraso –entró con su almuerzo

-No hay problema –respondí tratando sonar despreocupada. Tomó asiento y comenzó a comer, simplemente la quedé mirando, esperando a que dijese algo más, pero nada

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó con inocencia

-No, solo me preguntaba algo –ella hizo un gesto para que continuara- ¿Qué fuiste a hacer ahora? Parecías apurada

-Oh eso… -miró su comida antes de responder- es algo… privado jejeje

-¿Privado? –fruncí el seño

-Elicchi la curiosidad mató al gato –me pregunto como se le hace tan fácil burlarse de mi

-¿Qué hay con el primer receso? –cambié la pregunta

-Mmm es sobre lo mismo, pero no te preocupes, no es algo malo –me sonrió ampliamente, luego siguió comiendo

El resto del día siguió de manera normal, solo había algo diferente, Nozomi me evitaba, más bien evitaba mirarme directamente a los ojos por más de 2 segundos. Algo no estaba bien, pero conociéndola no me dirá hasta que crea que es aceptable hacerlo.

-Elicchi hoy me iré antes –me dijo cuando entramos al salón del consejo estudiantil al termino de las clases

-¿Por qué? –la miré curiosa e inquieta

-Debo hacer algo, lo siento –bajó la mirada apenada- p-pero haré mi trabajo completo

-Entiendo –le di media sonrisa, me hizo sentir mal su cara de culpabilidad- no te preocupes, entiendo que debes hacer otras cosas

-Gracias –me sonrió de vuelta

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en silencio, era algo incomodo, me ocultaba algo y entre nosotras no se supone que hay secretos. Respiré profundamente y solté el aire, debía dejar ese tema de lado, Nozomi veía a través de mí y se daba cuenta que el ocultarme algo me molestaba.

-Nos vemos mañana Elicchi –se levantó y tomó sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta, pero no salió, se quedó ahí- no pienses mucho en esto ¿sí? No es nada malo

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente del resto, todo parecía igual que siempre, dejé de lado el secreto de Nozomi y me enfoqué en otras cosas. Como en el hecho de que en los recesos Umi vino a buscar a Nozomi y después de clases vino Maki con el mismo objetivo. Esto era un poco extraño, pero otra vez mi mejor amiga me dijo que no era nada en especial, así que lo intenté. Por suerte el trabajo en el consejo estudiantil y más los exámenes mantuvieron mi cabeza lo suficientemente ocupada como para no pensar mucho en el tema. Las practicas con µ's también ayudaban, ya que me cansaban y no me quedaba despierta mucho tiempo pensando.

La semana pasó lenta y rápida a la vez. Rápida ya que sentía que no había suficiente tiempo para todo lo que debía hacer, estudiar, practicar, el consejo, pensar en nuevos movimientos de baile, etc. Y lento porque Nozomi estuvo toda la semana o con Maki o con Umi, o ambas. En los recesos se iba con ellas, en el almuerzo lo pasaba un poco conmigo, sin decir palabra sobre lo que hacían, y luego se iba con ellas una vez más; al terminar de hacer las cosas en el consejo estudiantil se iba rápido y se juntaba con alguna de ellas o ambas. La intriga me empezaba a superar, no entendía que tanto hacían y no me podía decir, pero por sobre todo me sentía celosa, pensaba que Nozomi me reemplazaba como su mejor amiga y eso es algo que no quiero. Ella es demasiado especial para mí, aunque no le demuestro muy seguido, lo es. Me conoce perfectamente y yo casi a ella, hay cosas que son indescifrables respecto a su cabeza y forma de ser, pero ese lado misterioso de ella hacía que me gustara más, el que a veces fuese impredecible y algo alocada me quitaban de lo rutinaria que podría llegar a ser mi vida. De vez en cuando pienso que sentirme de esta manera hacia mi mejor amiga podía ser un poco extraño, nuestra relación también se podría considerar de esa forma, las chicas nos ven como la figura paterna y materna del grupo, es extraño, pero no le doy muchas vueltas al tema, estoy bien así, feliz, y no me importa si es normal o no, mientras Nozomi no esté en contra de ello, entonces para mí todo estará bien.

El día del examen llegó y muchos parecían nerviosos, personalmente me sentía confiada. Nozomi llegaba tarde, bueno, aún no empezaba la clase, pero era normal para ambas llegar temprano a la escuela. Estaba sentada en mi puesto cuando por mi vista periférica divisé una cabellera morada, levanté la vista y me encontré con mi mejor amiga sonriéndome.

-Bueno días Elicchi –su suave voz parecía más animada

-Buenos días Nozomi –al contrario de la suya, mi voz sonaba algo apagada

-¿Estás bien? –se acercó un poco a mi cara, retrocedí por instinto

-Sí, no te preocupes –le sonreí, luego volví a bajar la mirada a mis manos

-Elicchi –su voz sonaba preocupada esta vez, me rehusé a mirarla- yo…

Entró el profesor al salón, todos tomaron sus lugares y dio inicio la prueba.

Al término del examen, salí casi de inmediato del salón, me dirigí al consejo estudiantil y esperé allí. Sabía que vendría, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Sabía que estarías aquí –su suave y amable voz llenó el silencio- aunque seguro esa era la idea

-No sé de que hablas –miré hacia la ventana

-¿Estas molesta? –se acercó lentamente a mi

-¿Por qué debería? –su paso lento me impacientaba

-No es cuestión de deber sino de sentir –esa sonrisa que me dio me hizo sonrojar

-No estoy molesta… –dejé la frase al aire

-pero… -estaba de pie a mi lado

-pero estoy… mmm… -me sonrojé más- sí, estoy molesta

-Jeje lo sabía –su maldita sonrisa no me ayuda a mantenerme calmada

-Y celosa –eso no lo esperaba por la forma en que abrió sus ojos de par en par

-¿Celosa?

-Sí, porque bueno… no me has querido decir lo que has estado haciendo esta última semana y el que siempre estés con Maki y/o Umi no ayuda –sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no lo podía evitar, me sonrojé más, si es que eso era posible. Me apoyé en la mesa y metí mi cabeza entre mis brazos cruzados

-Elicchi de verdad… -me miraba entre divertida y culpable, soltó una risa, intentó hablar- lo siento, solo… no esperaba esa respuesta

-… -solo la miré frustrada, seguía sin decirme que estaba pasando

-De verdad Elicchi –se acercó a más y me rodeo con sus brazos por detrás, apoyó se cabeza en mi hombro, habló bajo y cerca de mi oreja- Maki-chan y Umi-chan me han estado ayudando a estudiar

-¿Eh? –la intenté mirar, se separó un poco y se rió de la expresión que debía tener en mi cara- ¿enserio?

-Síp, ¿Qué pensabas? –me miró con curiosidad

-Pensaba que… -miré mis manos avergonzada, esto no era bueno, me sentía tonta- me estabas reemplazando como tu mejor amiga

-… -me miró sorprendida para luego echarse a reír, la miré cada vez más avergonzada, no sé hasta que punto podía sentir más vergüenza- Elicchi eso no pasará

-Siento pensar eso, pero no me habías querido decir y pensé que, no lo sé, simplemente me puse celosa y no pensé mucho más –admití, ya no podía sentirme tan torpe y avergonzada, dejé salir todo- lo siento, solo… quiero ser tú mejor amiga siempre y que seas la mía

-Elicchi siempre serás mi mejor amiga –me volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez se sentó sobre mis piernas y me hizo apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, era tan blando y cálido que me dieron ganas de dormir- no te cambiaría por nadie, lo prometo

-¿De verdad? –genial, ahora mi lado infantil salió a flote

-De verdad –susurró, era tan relajante

-Nozomi –susurré su nombre casi como en un ronroneo

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? –me separé un poco de ella, la miré un poco dolida

-Porque no te quería molestar –contesto acariciando mi mejilla- estabas ocupada con el trabajo del consejo estudiantil, estudiando y los nuevos pasos para la nueva canción

-Aún así… -entendía lo que quería decir, pero no me convencía- siempre tendré tiempo para ayudarte

-Lo sé –quitó su mano de mi mejilla, solo pasó una milésima de segunda y ya extrañaba el calor que producía esta- pero, siempre dependo de ti porque a veces olvido que tendremos exámenes, quería esta vez hacerme cargo por mi misma de ese error, por eso pedí ayuda a Maki-chan y Umi-chan, no quiero ser una carga para ti

-No lo eres –esta vez yo acaricie su mejilla- eres mi igual, además yo soy más una carga para ti que tu para mi, de eso estoy segura

-Tonta Elicchi –al fin una verdadera sonrisa se asomo en sus labios- no lo eres

-Entonces tú tampoco –hice un pequeño puchero

-Testaruda –se rió, después de una semana escuchó mi música favorita, su risa

Me volví a apoyar sobre su pecho y ella puso su cabeza sobre la mía, nos quedamos así un muy buen rato. Escuchar su corazón me relajaba a un punto que no pensaba que realmente fuese posible, decidí que quería escucharlo más seguido y como me enseño Nozomi, seré más egoísta y le pediré si nos podemos quedar así de nuevo, pero no ahora, quería disfrutar de esta paz.

-Elicchi lamento molestar, pero debemos trabajar –acarició mi pelo

-No quiero –respondí aferrándome más a ella

-Ara ¿es realmente la presidenta diciendo que no quiere trabajar?

-Bieeen –me separé de ella, me miró y soltó una risita- pero con una condición

-¿Cual? –ladeo su cabeza tiernamente

-Que me podré quedar a dormir en tú apartamento esta noche –sonreí- y me dejaras dormir en la misma posición en la que estábamos

-Eres una mimada –miró a otro lugar sonrojada, esta vez era mi turno de burlarme

-Tú culpa –le toque la punta de la nariz con mi dedo. Se levantó y se fue a su puesto. Me concentré lo más que pude para terminar pronto e irnos.

Al llegar a su hogar nos cocinamos algo, más bien ella cocinó, yo me dedique a jugar con ella y distraerla, su sonrojo y expresiones me divertían mucho. Cuando terminamos de comer tomamos un baño y nos fuimos a dormir. Como parte del trato, me dejó acostarme abrazándola de la misma manera en la que estábamos en el salón, no sé cuanto tiempo me tomó, pero sé que al día siguiente desperté con mucha energía y muy feliz en sus brazos. En ese entonces no sabía que sería solo una noche entre las incontables noches que dormir de esa manera junto ella.

* * *

_**Eso sería por ahora, no sé cada cuanto subiré, pero no creo que me tarde taaanto, de todas formas no prometo jajaja**_

_**Sí tienen una idea de NozoEli dejenla en los reviews -w- porque puede que se me escape eventos potencial mente gays jajaja**_

_**El proximo no sé si será sobre cuando Eli compra anillos iguales para ella y Nozomi o sobre el de año nuevo... ya veremos.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos luego -w-**_

_**PD: Vi una imagen de jolks tomadas de la mano y morí... eso jajaja es que eso me inspirtó más a escribir**_


	2. ¿Cita?

_**Este One-shot está basado en unas imagenes del NozoEli dairy navideño, como también una breve historia de como se dieron cuenta que cada vez que salian parecia una cita, a ellas no les importó y Eli compró anillos iguales para ambas. Aviso que no sé si estos tres hechos estan juntos, pero yo los mezcle jaja**_

* * *

Me dirigí a la casa de Elicchi vestida de una manera bastante particular. Llevaba puesto un traje típico antiguo que usaban los señores con sombrero y todo de color negro, menos mi bufanda que era blanca. Llamé a la puerta donde vive mi mejor amiga.

-Buenos días Nozomi –me saludo con una gran sonrisa la chica rubia, después de haber abierto la puerta. Ella también estaba vestida al estilo antiguo, pero femenino, tenía puesta una falda blanca con corazones, que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, una blusa café con cuello blanco, alrededor de su cintura tenía una cinta rosa, su pelo estaba suelto, pero tenía un cintillo blanco

-Buenos días Elicchi –respondí sin mucho entusiasmo

-Vamos, anímate –me sonrió aún más- esto será divertido

-Para ti –respondí con un puchero

-Jeje también lo puede ser para ti –me guiñó y me sentí como un poco de calor iba a mis mejillas- ¿nos vamos?

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. Estúpidas cartas.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-¿Este fin de semana saldremos de nuevo? –pregunté a mi mejor amiga quien escribía y firmaba papeles del consejo estudiantil_

_-Claro –dejó el lápiz a un lado y me sonrió- pero creo que podríamos hacer algo diferente esta vez_

_-¿Diferente? –Ladee mi cabeza- ¿Cómo ir a otro lugar? Aunque en general siempre vamos a lugares diferentes_

_-Me refería a otra cosa –puso una mano en su barbilla- que tal si… ¿nos vestimos diferente o algo como eso?_

_-¿A qué viene todo esto Elicchi? –sonreí _

_-A-Ayer vi un programa y las personas estaban vestidas como en los años 50 o algo así –miró a otro lugar levemente sonrojada- y bueno… se veían lindos_

_-Entiendo –me acerqué a ella y saqué mis cartas- iremos vestidas así la próxima vez que salgamos, pero…_

_-¿Pero? _

_-Una se vestirá como hombre y la otra como mujer –le di una maliciosa sonrisa_

_-N-Nozomi –me miró casi suplicante, para luego suspirar derrotada- la verdad… suena divertido_

_-Genial –busqué las cartas de "El emperador" y "La emperatriz", le tendí ambas boca abajo después de mezclarlas –escoge una, la que salga serás tú_

_-Muy bien –tomó la carta de la izquierda, ambas nos juntamos para voltearlas al mismo tiempo- uno, dos, ¡tres!_

_Miré sorprendida, no esperaba que me saliera "El emperador", miré a Elicchi que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos brillaban. Por mi parte infle mis mejillas, quería ser la chica, pero bueno, su cara de felicidad lo compensaba._

_Fin flashback _

* * *

-De prisa Nozomi –Eli se adelantó y me miraba entusiasmada, mientras yo caminaba casi arrastrando mis pies- eres una pésima perdedora

-Es caluroso moverme rápido con esta ropa –me defendí

-Mmm supongo que tienes razón –se acercó a mí y tomó mi brazo con los dos suyos- siento no tener consideración

-D-Descuida –me sonrojé, estoy segura- además realmente te estás divirtiendo asique está bien

-Caminemos juntas –me soltó con uno de sus brazos pero aún mantenía el otro entrelazado con el mío- así durará más esta salida

-Cierto –le sonreí, me erguí lo más que pude, pero aún así ella era más alta- ¿a dónde vamos primero mi dama?

-A comprarme una nueva blusa –soltó una risita y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas al escuchar que la llamaba de esa manera

-Muy bien

Reanudamos la caminata, pero más lento. Miramos alrededor nuestro y nos deteníamos en algunas vitrinas porque a mí o a ella le gustaba algo, pasamos a comprar un par de veces algo que a ella se le antojó. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo, el problema era que cada cosa que compraba la tenía que cargar yo. No sé si se tomó esto muy enserio y olvidó que aún soy mujer o qué.

Llegamos a la tienda que ella quería, entramos y nos dirigimos directo donde estaba la blusa que ella quería, la tomó y se dirigió al probador, yo solo la seguía tratando de mantener el ritmo. No esperé mucho hasta que ella emergió con la blusa puesta y me miró sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se me ve? –me preguntando girando en su lugar para que la viera

-Muy bien –le sonreí, se veía preciosa, pero… ¿cuando no?- no sé porque preguntas si todo se te ve bien

-N-No es cierto –se sonrojó y bajó su mirada, yo solo me reí –M-Moou Nozomi

-No he dicho algo malo –me seguía riendo

-Eres imposible –me miró fingiendo molestia

-¿Imposible yo? –la miré con una gran sonrisa- no es cierto

-Agh, me iré a cambiar –se dirigió una vez más al probador. Cuando salió estaba igual que antes y con la blusa en su mano- vamos a pagar

La seguí como perrito fiel, llegamos a la caja y pagó, luego me tendió la bolsa con la blusa, la miré con curiosidad y la tomé.

-¿Vamos a comer? –me preguntó mientras salíamos del local

-Sí –respondí con entusiasmo, al fin un descanso de ser su burro de carga- ¿A dónde iremos?

-Mm hay un local que me gustaría probar –me tomó del brazo y caminamos así

El lugar no estaba muy lejos, por suerte. Entramos, era un lugar muy lindo, la decoración era realmente relajante, con colores suaves y un aroma delicioso. Nos sentamos y la mesera me quedó mirando un momento, seguro por mi vestimenta, no la culpo. Ordenamos unas ensaladas con carne y batidos, ella de chocolate y yo de fresa. No esperamos mucho hasta que llegaron nuestras órdenes.

-Está delicioso –me dijo feliz

-Cierto –sonreí de vuelta- muy buen lugar, Elicchi

-Jeje lo vi hace un par de días cuando salí a comprar con Arisa

-Ooh –Seguimos comiendo en silencio durante unos minutos. Elicchi tomó su batido y lo probó, sus ojos destellaron en el momento que el líquido pasó a su boca- ¿Bueno?

-Demasiado –Su cara irradiaba felicidad, es como una niña pequeña a veces- prueba el tuyo

-De acuerdo –me lleve el vaso a la boca y tragué, estaba realmente delicioso- muy rico

-¿Verdad? –su entusiasmo me recordaba a Honoka-chan- ¡Harasho!

Me reí de su comportamiento y seguimos comiendo, al terminar hablamos de lo que haríamos después. Se nos acercó la mesera y nos sonrió.

-¿Les gustó? –preguntó con cordialidad

-Sí, estaba delicioso –respondió mi amiga

-Me alegro de oír eso, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo más?

-No gracias, estamos bien –respondió, negando con la mano- solo queremos la cuenta

-De acuerdo, ya vuelvo –con eso la joven se fue

-Que amable –dije mirándola irse, Elicchi me quedó mirando de una manera extraña- ¿Qué?

-Nada –miró donde estaba la joven, quien ya caminaba hacia nosotras con un papel en la mano

-Aquí tienen, espero que disfruten el resto de su cita

Elicchi y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo, nos quedamos en blanco unos segundos antes de simultáneamente sonrojarnos, luego ambas nos reímos.

-¿Parecemos que estamos en una cita? –preguntó ella entre risitas

-Posiblemente –me intentaba controlar- además, mira como estamos vestidas

-Cierto, cierto –me sonrió- aunque si lo piensas…

-Hacemos cosas que hacen las parejas en las citas –continúe sabiendo que es lo que ella diría

-Sí –ella miró hacia el techo, luego me miró y sonrió- compramos cosas, a veces vamos al cine, comemos, jugamos, nos divertimos en general

-En el cine vemos por lo general películas románticas, luego vamos a comer, paseamos tomadas del brazo, a veces, compartimos los parfaits –enumeré- somos todas unas románticas

Ambas nos reímos de lo que dije, una persona normal realmente nos vería como si saliéramos a citas.

-Supongo que no hacemos cosas muy diferentes de lo que hacen las parejas en sus citas –concluyó

-Sí –bajé la mirada a mis dedos, por alguna razón mi corazón se aceleró

-En ese caso, como hoy eres el hombre, tú pagas –se levantó, me sacó la lengua y se fue. Me quedé mirando impactada la puerta por la cual vi salir a mi mejor amiga, miré la mesa y ahí estaba la cuenta y no solo eso, sino que también estaban todas las bolsas de las cosas que compró. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Después de pagar salí y busqué con la mirada una cabellera rubia, pero no la vi. Suspiré, esto me empezaba a cansar. Esto se ponía más injusto con el pasar del tiempo.

-Nozomi –escuché su suave voz llamándome desde mi espalda, me voltee y estaba allí, parada con una linda sonrisa en su cara y sus manos en la espalda. De seguro se compró otra cosa más que deberé cargar

-¿A dónde fuiste? –pregunté acercándome a ella

-A comprar algo –me sonrió misteriosamente. Lo sabía

-¿Y qué cosa? –le sonreí, ¿qué más da? Un día mimándola no me matara… espero

-Esto –me mostró una cajita roja, abrí de par en par mis ojos, la miré a ella quien solo me sonreía. Abrió la cajita y dentro habían dos anillos iguales, sacó uno y se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano con la suya, dejando algunas bolsas en el suelo, lentamente puso el anillo en mi dedo- gracias por ser la mejor cita del mundo

Me sonrojé mucho, estoy segura de ello, su tierna sonrisa me dejaba sin habla. Tomó el otro anillo y se lo puso ella. Sin decir palabra tomé las bolsas una vez más, ella se aferró a mi brazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Caminamos lentamente hasta un parque, dimos varias vueltas, aún sin hablar.

-Volvamos a casa –dijo en un susurro, yo asentí con la cabeza

Con la misma lentitud caminamos hasta su casa, no quiero que esto se termine aún, y tengo el presentimiento de que ella tampoco. Llegamos a su casa, le entregué las bolsas.

-Gracias por todo lo de hoy –me sonrió tímidamente- sé que debí ser algo…

-Está bien –la interrumpí tomando su mano- es una recompensa por tu arduo trabajo

-¿Pu-puedo tener una cosa más? –me preguntó sonrojada

-Lo que quieras –respondí con una gran sonrisa

Dejó las bolsas en el suelo, se acercó con rapidez a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, la abrasé de vuelta y nos quedamos así deseando no tener que separarnos. Ella se alejó primero, pero no mucho, estaba a unos centímetros de mi cara, su mirada brillaba de una manera muy particular. Lentamente acortó la distancia entre nosotras, yo trague saliva sin estar segura de que haría, en momentos así ella es impredecible. Sus labios rozaron levemente los míos, cerramos los ojos, no duró más 3 segundos, pero fue suficiente para sentir que el mundo se detenía a nuestro alrededor y golpes de adrenalina pasaban por mis venas.

-Hasta el lunes –susurró cerca de mis labios, sentí su dulce aliento

-Nos vemos –logré decir. Nos separamos, ella tomó sus bolsas y se entró. Por mi parte lentamente mi cerebro volvió a funcionar, me fui a mi apartamento. Antes de entrar miré la luna y luego a mi nuevo anillo. Mi corazón golpeó con fuerza mi pecho.

Ya quiero que sea lunes.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3 **_

_**La proxima historia que subiré será en mi otro fic y será... chan chan chan, sorpresa jajaja, solo daré una pista... será KotoUmi**_

_**Les agradesco su apoyo y todos los follow, fav, reviews, views TODO! GRACIAAAAS**_

_**PD: no sé que poner de PD ._.**_


	3. Lily White vs BiBi

_**He visto este tipo de peleas y me parecio divertido y lo quize intentar xD Espero que les guste c:**_

* * *

-¡Ayase Eli vuelve aquí! –gritó Umi un poco más lejos de donde estaba ella

-¡Ni loca! –Eli seguía corriendo desesperadamente por su vida. Dio vuelta en una de las esquinas del edificio de la escuela, pero se encontró de frente con Rin, quien al verla se puso a correr para atraparla. Logró cambiar el rumbo y correr más rápido, si no lo hacía sería atrapada, después de todo la menor era demasiado veloz

-¡Ríndete Eli-chan nya! –su grito se escuchó peligrosamente cerca, miró por encima de su hombro, para su suerte aún estaba suficientemente lejos, solo le faltaba un poco más. Cuando volvió su vista al frente dio en pequeño grito y volvió a cambiar de dirección. Se había encontrado con una emboscada, de una sola persona, Umi, quien le apuntaba con su arco y su uniforme del club de arquería

-¡Denme un respiro! –grito desesperada atrayendo las miradas de las estudiantes, quienes pasaban su miradas a Rin y Umi persiguiéndola y retrocedían con miedo

-Ya casi la tenemos Rin –dijo con tono serio

-Umi-chan ella va en dirección a…

* * *

-No-zo-mi –habló Nico en un tono peligroso, golpeo con fuerza la mesa en la cual la peli morada estaba sentada- no te escaparas de esta

-¿Nicocchi quiere una dosis de washi washi? –preguntó en un tono burlesco

-No estamos bromeando –Maki la apuntó con un bate de beisbol- es hora que respondas nuestras preguntas con honestidad

-¿Es necesario el bate? –Nozomi miraba nerviosa al par de jóvenes

-Eso no te incumbe –intervino Nico- ahora vas a—

Antes de poder continuar la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par y vieron entrar a Eli, completamente desarreglada, jadeando por la falta de aire. La rubia a penas vio a su novia corrió hacia ella y se puso detrás de ella. Poco después apareció Rin y Umi, también faltas de aire, todas se callaron por un momento.

-¿Nozomi, amor, podrías pedirle a tus psicópatas compañeras que dejen de perseguirme por toda la escuela? –habló la rubia intentando sonar cariñosa, miró a sus perseguidoras y vio que Umi la apuntaba con su arco- ¡DEJA DE APUNTARME CON ESA COSA!

-Umi-chan es peligroso que apuntes a personas con tu arco, pensé que eras más responsable que eso –habló aún nerviosa la mayor del grupo

-Lo bajaré cuando Eli se aleje de ti –replico fríamente. Lentamente Eli se separó de la peli morada, susurrando un gracias

-De nada –Nozomi le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su novia- oh ¿podrías decirle a Maki-chan que deje de amenazarme con un bate?

-Maki… ¿es necesario el bate? –preguntó la rubia mirando a sus propias compañeras, quienes no le quitaban la vista a Nozomi- creí que solo querían hablar con ella

-Pero se rehúsa a cooperar –contestó Nico- además aumenta el temor

-¿En qué tipo de salvajes se han convertido todas ustedes? –preguntó con pánico Eli

-Solo estamos protegiendo a Nozomi-chan nya –replicó Rin

-La que debe ser protegida aquí es Eli –habló Maki, bajando le bate y mirando con molestia a la peli naranja

-Cierto, quizás que perversidades Nozomi intentara con nuestra Eli –añadió Nico

-¿Disculpa? –Intervino Umi- Nozomi puede que sea juguetona, pero jamás haría algo como e-eso de manera irresponsable, pero de seguro Eli si la convence de lo contrario

-¿Umi acaba de decir que te voy a violar o algo así? –susurró la rubia a la mayor

-E-Eeh… no estoy segura, pero creo que piensa que me corromperás –respondió también en un susurro

-¡Claro que no! –levantó la voz la pelinegra- todos sabemos que es Nozomi la pervertida que corromperá a Eli

-Deberíamos intentar escapar por la ventana mientras discuten entre ellas -susurró Nozomi

-Buen plan, cuando se acalore más la pelea y dejen de mirarnos corremos y saltamos por la ventana –Eli miro disimuladamente hacia la ventana, luego vio como Nico cambiaba de posición y se ponía frente a Rin, Maki por otro lado aún estaba de costado, pero toda su atención estaba en el otro par- pero ¿qué haremos luego?

-Tengo una idea –la miró seria- debes ser rápida

-Entiendo

-Debes ir al salón del club, allí sé que encontraras _algo _que te ayudará

-¿Qué hay de ti? –incluso en un susurro se transmitía la preocupación por su novia

-Descuida, haré tiempo, hasta que tú estés libre y me puedas ayudar –tocó levemente la mano de la rubia y le sonrió- creo que puedo con ambas por cierto tiempo, pero no sé cuanto

-Nozomi –escuchaban que los gritos entre los otros dos bandos aumentaba, se aferró más de su mano- lo haré, me desharé de Rin y Umi lo más rápido que pueda y te salvaré de Nico y Maki

-Te estaré esperando –acaricio la cara de Eli con las yemas de sus dedos- ¿lista?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Umi se sonrojó- es Eli la que siempre mira a Nozomi de manera inapropiada

-Cierto nya –asintió con energía Rin- cada vez que nos cambiamos de ropa se queda mirando a Nozomi-chan, antes y después de las practicas, todos los días nya

Eli se sonrojó mucho, jamás hubiese pensado que se darían cuenta de ese mal habito que tenia, se golpeo la cara con la palma de su mano avergonzada, escuchó como Nozomi soltaba una risita.

-Como si Nozomi no hiciese lo mismo –defendió a su líder la pelirroja- porque de seguro si lo hace

-No es cierto nya –replicó inflando sus mejillas- Nozomi-chan es una sacerdotisa pura, o lo era hasta que Eli-chan la corrompió

-Es Nozomi la que corrompió a Eli –Nico dio un paso al frente, Maki ahora les dio la espalda por completo a la pareja, que poco a poco se acercaba a la ventana- con cosas indecentes como su washi washi o las ideas raras que siempre tiene, además…

-¿Además…? –habló el par de Lily White

-Además siempre le esta susurrando cosas al oído y hace que Eli se ponga completamente roja y se equivoque

-E-Eso no prueba nada –defendió Umi

-El otro día Nozomi pidió repetir un paso de la coreografía solo para poder ver rebotar los pechos de Eli –Maki apuntó con su bate a la peli azul

-¿Cómo es que no les da vergüenza hablar de estas cosas? –preguntó avergonzada Nozomi

-Ni idea, me sorprende que Umi siga consiente –se dio cuenta que la atención hacia ellas era nula- Nozomi ahora

-Cierto

Las dos abrieron lentamente la ventana y salieron por ella, se miraron aliviadas al ver que aún no se daban cuenta. Corrieron hasta la entrada de la escuela más cercana al salón del club.

-Debes esperar aquí, no servirá ese _algo _si Umi-chan y Rin-chan no están contigo –Nozomi tomó las manos de Eli- tendrás que ser paciente y esperarlas aquí

-Lo haré –asintió solemne- cuídate… no dejes que te bateen

Nozomi besó rápidamente los labios de Eli antes de alejarse.

-¡Allí está nya! –escuchó el grito de Rin, lo cual hizo que su corazón diera un fuerte salto

Se dispuso a correr dentro del edificio, podía escuchar que Umi gritaba su nombre. Subió las escaleras, faltaba poco. Abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente al salón del club.

-¿Eli-chan? –escuchó la voz sorprendida de Honoka

-P-Printemps–susurró, ahora entendía el plan de Nozomi

-¿Pasó algo Eli-chan? –la voz suave de Hanayo la tranquilizó, esto funcionaria bien después de todo

-¿Donde están las demás? Solo nosotras hemos llegado –Kotori la miraba preocupada- no sabemos que está pasando

-Lo que sucedió fue qu—

-Aquí estas –la voz fría de Umi la congelo en el lugar

-¿Umi-chan? –el otro trío miró a la peli azul sorprendidas, en especial por el arco en sus manos

-¡Deja de apuntarme! –gritó Eli, miró a Kotori suplicante- ¡ayúdame!

-Umi-chan detente –la peli gris se levantó de la silla e hizo Umi bajara su arma, al obedecer le sonrió- bien hecho

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Honoka

-estamos asegurándonos que Eli-chan es suficientemente buena para Nozomi-chan nya –Rin entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir un par de brazos rodeándola por el costado- ¿Kayochin?

-Es muy tierno de tu parte que te preocupes por Nozomi-chan –habló con suavidad, mientras le acariciaba el pelo- pero Eli-chan más de una vez a probado ser buena para Nozomi-chan y también al revés

-¡Pero! –intentó replicar Umi, pero al sentir los brazos de Kotori alrededor de su cintura se calló de inmediato

-Tranquila Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan sabe lo que hace –le dijo cerca de su oído- además Eli-chan es una senpai responsable, cuidará muy bien de ella

-Mmm… -intentó encontrar palabras para defender su postura, pero no las encontró, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y miró a Kotori- siempre sabes como tranquilizarme

-Síp –le besó la mejilla, causando un cambio en el color de la cara de la peli azul

-Entontes… ¿me dejaran en paz? –preguntó con miedo Eli

-Sí –le sonrió Umi- siento todo lo que hicimos, solo que… sobreactuamos

-Yo solo lo hice porque parecía divertido nya –Rin puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa en su cara- sé que Eli-chan ama a Nozomi-chan y la cuidará

-Gracias chicas –suspiró aliviada, luego recordó que debía ir a rescatar a su novia de su propia subunidad- ¡Ah Nozomi!

Sin más salió corriendo del salón del club.

* * *

-No tienes a donde huir ahora –le advirtió Maki

-No pensaba hacerlo –le sonrió Nozomi

-¿Y bien? –Nico se acercó más- ¿admitirás que no tienes tan puras intenciones con Eli?

-Nicocchi… somos pareja… mis intenciones con Elichi están llenas de amor puro –respondió seria. Maki y Nico se miraron

-¡Nozomi! –el trío vio como Eli corría hacia ellas- al fin… las encontré

-Eli no te metas –dijo Maki

-Claro que lo haré –se puso delante de Nozomi- ella es mi novia, no la voy a abandonar jamás

-… -

-Por cierto, tú plan funcionó a la perfección –la rubia miró a Nozomi y le sonrió agradecida

-Nozomi –llamó Nico, la nombrada la miró- ¿Podemos dejar a Eli bajo tu cuidado?

-Por supuesto –asintió con vigor

-Esto es tan raro –habló Maki- ni siquiera recuerdo por qué empezamos a hacer esto

-Fue porque Nozomi dijo que lo haría con Eli y luego la dejaría –contestó Nico

-¿Eh? –Eli miró confundida a Nozomi quien también tenía la misma expresión en su rostro

-Oooh –La mayor se rió –yo me refería que haría chocolates con Elicchi, pero luego la tendría que dejar para ir a trabajar al templo, fue cuando hablaba con Umi-chan y Rin-chan ¿no?

-S-Sí… -el par de BiBi se avergonzaron

-Son unas pervertidas, pensaba que me refería a otra cosa jeje –se burló Nozomi

-¿Chocolates? –preguntó Eli

-Sí, se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer chocolates y tirarlos en nuestra próxima presentación –sonrió feliz

-Harasho –la rubia besó la mejilla de su novia- es una tierna idea

-Supongo que te debemos una disculpa- habló Nico tratando de ocultar su vergüenza

-No es necesario –habló Eli

-¿No? –preguntaron las tres

-Solo estaban preocupadas por mí, se los agradezco

-Y yo les agradecería que no me vuelvan a perseguir con un bate

-No lo haremos –Maki sonrió

Después de despedirse Maki y Nico se fueron. Nozomi y Eli se fueron a sentar bajo un árbol

-Ellas tienen suerte –comentó Nozomi

-¿Quienes?

-Nicocchi y Maki-chan –la miró y sonrió- ellas están en la misma subunidad, así que no tendrán que pasar por lo mismo que nosotras hoy

-Cierto, pero…

¿Mm? –ladeo su cabeza

-Es un dolor de cabeza para mí –suspiró

-Tú podrás soportarlo –la abrazo y besó su mejilla. Se quedaron abrazadas y en silencio, poco a poco el cansancio de correr por toda la escuela empezaba a pasar la cuenta- Elicchi, estoy… tengo sueño

-Yo también –abrió pesadamente los ojos- tal vez, solo por hoy…

-¿Ir directo a casa?

-Ir directo a _tu _apartamento –sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas

-No tengo problema con ello –Nozomi se puso de pie- ¿vamos?

-Sí -se levantó y se fueron a recoger sus cosas.

Al entrar al salón del club para saber como iban las cosas se encontraron con que estaba vacía, agradecieron la oportunidad y se fueron rápidamente al apartamento de Nozomi, el agotamiento cada vez las consumía más.

* * *

**_Solo quiero decir que haré un fic de KotoUmi, más maduro por ponerlo de alguna forma -w- posiblemente sea más largo de los que he hecho hasta ahora, espero su apoyo y... bueno esop_**

**_Gracias como siempre por todo y nos leemos pronto ;)_**

**_PD: seguiré con los Randoms y los one-shots, pero no serán subidos tan seguidos c:_**


	4. Amor en Las Vegas

**_Me he tardado en escribir para mis tres historias, pero esta semana tuve exámenes, de todas formas aquí hay un nuevo one-shot basado en la carta UR de Nozomi que regalaran asasd ya la quiero owo _**

**_De todas formas gracias por el apoyo y los dejo leer tranquilos c:_**

* * *

Me paseaba por la muchedumbre que había en este enorme casino, miré a mi alrededor en busca de que jugar. Ya había jugado a la ruleta, blackjack, tragamonedas y en todas ellas gané la mayoría de las veces.

Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte.

Había cambiado la gran mayoría de las fichas a dinero, tantas personas juntas me empezaban a abrumar por lo que decidí que darme solo un poco más antes de volver al hotel. Seguí escaneando a mí alrededor y por alguna razón quise ir a las mesas de poker. Me pasee entre ellas, mirando a las personas jugar, la mayoría eran mayores y si eran hombres estaban rodeados de mujeres coqueteándoles. Suspiré antes a la idea que se vendieran de esa manera.

Seguí caminando hasta que me detuve de golpe al ver a una joven chica, no se veía mayor que yo, jugando en una de las mesas del fondo, su semblante era muy neutral, como si no tuviese emociones, su cabello rubio caía por sus hombros, sus ojos azules concentrados en las cartas de su mano. Algo en ella me hacia querer acercarme, pero decidí esperar el momento oportuno para hacerlo, no quería parecer como esas mujeres que vi antes.

Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos hasta que terminó el juego, cuando solo quedaban tres personas en la mesa, y los demás mirando alrededor, ella perdió. Pasó su mano por su cabellera rubia y suspiró con resignación. Se levantó y la vi irse hacia donde estaba el bar, lo más sensato sería no hablar con extraños en un lugar como este, uno de los más grandes casinos de Las Vegas, pero sentía que este día realmente estaba teniendo suerte, por lo que decidí arriesgarme. Lo peor que me podría pasar es que la chica sea traficante de órganos o algo así.

Caminé entre las personas y la encontré sentada en el bar con un trago de color naranja con amarillo en la parte de arriba en su mano. Me senté a su lado sin mirarla, ella no me prestó la menor atención. La miré y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, le sonreí, pero solo recibí por respuesta una leve mueca, un intento de sonrisa, y eso fue todo. Esto sería difícil.

-Eres buena jugando poker para ser tan joven –comenté lo más amable que pude

-¿Me viste? –su mirada se posó en mi, parecía casi molesta, aunque por experiencia diría más bien que no sabe relacionarse

-Sip –le sonreí

-No es difícil de jugar –comentó, tomó otro sorbo de lo que sea que esté bebiendo

-¿Qué desea pedir? –el barman se acercó a nosotras, pero me hablaba directo a mí, aunque más bien sus ojos estaban en otro lugar que no eran mis ojos. Que descortés.

-Mmm no conozco ninguno –respondí con sinceridad, nunca antes había intentado entrar a un bar ni nada parecido

-Pues te recomiendo que bebas esto –mostró una botella alargada con liquido negro dentro- es muy dulce y a las mujeres les suele gustar –se acercó un poco a mí sonriendo- además no es muy fuerte, no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

-¿Eh? No –ladee mi cabeza

-Entonces puedes beber un poco de este delicioso trago y si me esperas una media hora te puedo mostrar lugares increíbles –ooh está coqueteando conmigo, me incomoda- conozco muy bien estos lares

-Yo…

-No deberías tomar de eso –de la nada habló la joven rubia, me sorprendí al ver que miraba al barman con las cejas fruncidas

-¿Por qué no? –la miré con curiosidad, me miró y se suavizo su mirada, se acercó un poco

-Es vodka negro, es dulce como dijo él, pero no significa que tenga menos alcohol, las personas sin experiencia bebiendo, que de seguro es tu caso, suelen beber sin darse cuenta y terminan ebrias con facilidad –su mirada volvió al barman- asumo que tus intenciones no son embriagarla y llevarla a quizás donde

-Yo… -el hombre se sonrojó mucho, tartamudeo un par de veces sin saber que decir, yo solo lo miré inexpresiva

-Tienes suerte de que no quiero lidiar con dolores de cabeza ahora mismo –su mirada fría daba mucho miedo, ¿cómo alguien tan hermosa y joven podía tener esa mirada?- sino estaría hablando con tu jefe ahora mismo, lárgate

-S-Sí –el barman se fue casi corriendo, solté una risita

-Gracias –le sonreí a la rubia con honestidad- te debo una

-No hay problema –se sonrojo un poco, ¿será el alcohol?- solo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como ese idiota se aprovechaba de ti

-De todas formas te debo un favor –mi sonrisa creció, ahora tenía una muy buena razón para seguir hablando y acercarme a ella- y te lo pagaré

-N-No es necesario, en serio –ella me dio una tímida sonrisa

-Oh me llamo Toujou Nozomi –le tendí mi mano- mucho gusto

-Ayase Eli –la estrechó, estaba realmente fría, creía que con el alcohol se calentaba el cuerpo- ¿eres de Japón?

-Sí, y por tu apellido diría que al menos tienes ascendencia japonesa –ella asintió

-Mi abuela es rusa, el resto de mi familia es de Japón –miró su vaso

-Oh rusa ¿eh? ¿Por eso sabes sobre vodka? –me reí un poco- solo bromeo, no quiero sonar estereotípica

-Descuida, pero en parte tienes razón, allá se consume bastante –me sonrió de una manera más cálida, podría jugar que mi corazón casi me rompe el esternón

-Mm pero debo admitir que me quede con ganas de beber algo, estoy sedienta –miré por la barra para saber si había otra persona que me pudiese atender

-Ten, puedes tomar del mío –me pasó su vaso que aun tenía ese liquido medio anaranjado

Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo quede mirando un momento, tal vez mi loca teoría de que sea traficante de órganos sea cierta y ahora puedo agregar que trabaja para la mafia Rusa. Escuché una leve risa por parte de Eli, quien me miraba divertida.

-Descuida, te juro que no le he puesto ningún tipo de droga o algo extraño –me sonrojé con el comentario y por su encantadora sonrisa- de hecho ni siquiera tiene alcohol

-¿No tiene? –me sorprendí ante lo que dijo

-¿Tengo cara de alcohólica? –se volvió a reír –no me gusta beber alcohol

-Ya veo –me lleve el vaso a mis labios, era dulce y refrescante- es rico

-Sí, se llama primavera –me sonrió, apoyo su cabeza en su mano derecha para mirarme. Me hacía sentir nerviosa su mirada- ¿qué haces en Las Vegas?

-Siempre he querido venir para probar mi suerte –respondí con honestidad, me llevé el vaso a mis labios otra vez- así que ahora que estoy de vacaciones de la universidad decidí arriesgarme y venir

-¿Tú suerte? –su mirada curiosa me provocaba ternura- espera, entonces estas aquí… ¿sola?

-Síp –le volví a sonreír, su cara de sorpresa también era adorable

-¿No es un poco peligroso hacer eso? –alzó una ceja

-Puede ser, pero por suerte en mi viaje me encontré con una chica que se convirtió en mi caballero de armadura brillante –la molesté un poco, su cara se tornó completamente roja. Tengo que volver a sacar esa reacción

-N-No es para tanto –quitó su mirada de la mía

-¡Claro que lo es! –hice un puchero- si no fuese por ti ese sujeto me hubiese matado o violado o vendido mis órganos, o todo lo anterior

-B-Bueno sí pero… -me volvió a mirar y suspiró, una sonrisa calmada apareció una vez más

-¡Oh ya sé! –junté mis manos al tener una idea, me levanté de mi silla

-¿Qué pasa? –me miró confundida

-Te daré de mi suerte –le sonreí ampliamente, la tomé de la mano y la arrastré hasta las mesas de poker

-T-Toujou-san espera –me intentaba detener, pero cuando lo hice ya estábamos en el lugar que quería- mouu

-Llámame Nozomi, Elicchi –su cara se sonrojó otra vez, y otra vez mi corazón intentó escapar de mi pecho

-N-Nozomi –lo dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, su color de cara aun no volvía a la normalidad- ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Ya te lo dije –la tomé por los hombros e hice que se sentara en una de las mesas- te daré de mi suerte

Antes de que pudiese replicar empezaron a repartir las cartas, suspiró y decidió seguir mi idea, tomó las cartas y por su expresión diría que es una buena mano, la verdad no puedo estar segura ya que no entiendo como se juega al poker. No le hablé en ningún momento en que duró el juego, solo mantuve mis manos en sus hombros, relajándola, poco a poco fui entendiendo como se jugaba, pero me mantuve inexpresiva. Después de un buen momento de tensión, ganó Eli, quien de inmediato se volteo para verme y dedicarme una hermosa sonrisa. Así siguió jugando y yo apoyándola durante casi una hora, en las cuales ganó en casi todas las partidas.

-Gané otra vez–me dijo poniéndose de pie, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, era adorable- c-como fue que…

-Te dije que te daría de mi suerte –una pequeña sonrisa picara apareció en mis labios- mi poder espiritual te ayudó

-¿Poder espiritual? –me miró sin entender, pero parecía más curiosa que escéptica

-Síp, es lo que me ayuda con mi suerte y mis adivinanzas con las cartas –saqué una de mi pequeño bolso, The Lovers. Ambas miramos la carta y nos sonrojamos, incluso ella podía tener una vaga idea de lo que podía significar esa carta- e-eeeh…

-Harasho –dijo sorprendida y levemente sonrojada- ¿Q-Qué significa?

-B-Bueno depende, pero de manera general y dado a que no está invertida… -me sonrojé más y bajé la cabeza- puede significar amor puro, responsable, amor en el plano físico, espiritual y astral, que es libre de prejuicios, como también puede significar tentación. Se puede presentar como tomar una decisión importante

-Mmm… entiendo… -parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué tan acertadas son tus predicciones?

-Bastante –conteste, ¿A dónde quiere llegar? – ¿por qué?

-Sí es así entonces no tengo intenciones de pelear contra ello –¡su sonrisa! Es tan encantadora y seductora que creí que me derretiría en el acto- pero…

-¿Pero? –me miraba con su entrecejo fruncido

Sin decir palabra se comenzó a quitar su Montgomery color rojo oscuro, lo mantuvo abierto para que pasara mis brazos, lo hice y me quite el pelo que quedó por debajo mientras ella lo abotonaba, su cara estaba sonrojada. Me quedaba un poco más grande, pero por alguna razón me gustaba de esa manera, además olía muy bien.

-Me empieza a molestar mucho que te miren tanto –comentó cuando terminó con el ultimo botón

-G-Gracias –sentía hasta mis orejas arder, todo en ella me hacía sentir diferente, intranquila pero de buena manera, nunca pensé sentirme así- Elicchi

-¿Sí? –me hizo mirarla y esa sonrisa aun en su cara me debilitaba las rodillas

-¿P-Podemos irnos? –sentí como mi cara ganaba aún más color, pero vi que ella también se sonrojo ante mi petición

-Seguro –me tomó de la mano, su piel ya no me parecía tan fría como antes, más bien era cálida

Caminamos lentamente hasta la caja del casino para cambiar nuestras fichas, ella se negaba rotundamente a llevarse lo que ganó en el poker, después de una larga y entretenida discusión acepté tomar la mitad del dinero. Salimos del edificio, estaba nevando y agradecí tener puesta la Montgomery de Elicchi. Ella parecía inmutable por el frío a su alrededor.

Nuestra caminata juntas terminó cuando llegamos al hotel en el que me estaba quedando.

-Bueno… -no estaba segura de cómo despedirme

-¿Nos vemos mañana? –soltó rápidamente ella, pero se retractó en el acto, su cara se sonrojó y bajó la mirada- y-yo no quise sonar desesperada… amm… lo siento

Me reí y la besé en la mejilla. Abrió completamente los ojos para mirarme.

-Nos vemos mañana Elicchi –contesté de la manera más dulce que pude, me empecé a alejar

-¿A las 10 está bien? –me tomó de la mano para que yo no siguiera avanzando

-Sí –le apreté un poco la mano antes de que las soltáramos, tratando de retrasar el momento

Entré a mi edificio y la vi alejarse desde adentro, la vi sonreír ampliamente antes de mover sus manos de manera extraña e irse. Ella enserio es adorable.

Después de todo este sí que fue mi día de suerte.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado c: _**

**_Mmm, tengo solo una idea más para NozoEli, ¿alguien quiere que escriba sobre algo en especial? o tambien poner otra pareja entre la historia, como en el cap anterior._**

**_No lemon ni genderbender por fa n_nU_**

**_PD: Ya supieron que Kussun hizo ella la frase de Nan-chan en el concierto? *-* sho morí de felicidad. Lo siento tenía que babear por jolks jejeje _**


	5. Amor en las Vegas 2

_**Por petición hice la segunda parte -w- espero que les guste.**_

* * *

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando me desperté en la habitación del hotel en que me estoy hospedando. No necesite alarma para hacerlo, ya que mis nervios y ansiedad lo reemplazaron con facilidad. Con suerte pude quedarme dormida la noche anterior, ya que lo sucedido aún estaba fresco en mi memoria. El color morado oscuro de su pelo largo y sedoso, su… figura bien formada, en especial esos ojos esmeraldas que me hipnotizaron y hacían latir rápidamente mi corazón. Aún faltaban 3 malditas horas para poder verla de nuevo, demasiado tiempo, por lo que me levante de inmediato, me duche, cambie, comí algo ligero y luego salí a caminar para ver si se me pasaban un poco los nerviosos y la ansiedad.

Caminaba lentamente en dirección al hotel en el que ella está. Con cada paso mi corazón se agita. Con cada paso mi memoria me lleva a la caminata de anoche. Con cada paso quiero dar otro más rápido hasta correr y terminar con esta tortura. Considero completamente extraño esto que siento, siempre fui fría y distante con las personas que acabo de conocer, pero ella… rompió por completo cualquier patrón que seguía usualmente al conocer a alguien. Lo peor de todo, es que me gusta que sea así.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado al lugar, miré la hora y aún faltaba media hora para reunirnos. Me debatí entre sí esperaba hasta la hora acordada o si simplemente iba a su encuentro antes. Opte por la segunda opción, no quería esperar más. Al entrar al hotel me di cuenta que no sabía en que habitación se estaba quedando por lo que tuve que preguntar a la recepcionista.

-Disculpe –la joven que estaba mirando algo en su celular levantó la vista- ¿podría decirme en qué habitación se está quedando Toujou Nozomi?

-… -Se me quedó mirando un momento antes de pestañar un par de veces rápidamente, se sonrojó y se puso a buscar en el registro que hay en el computador- ¿T-Toujou… Nozomi?

-Sí –me miró de reojo y bajó rápidamente la mirada.

_¿Me pregunto si parezco muy intimidadora? ¡Oh por Dios! Si es así… ¡no es bueno! Quería verme bien para ella, no como una especie de matona… ¡AAGH! ¿Si me devuelvo y me cambio? No es opción, ya no alcanza el tiempo y no quiero llegar tarde. ¡Maldición! Y ahora q—_

-Señorita –la voz de la joven me sacó de mi conflicto interno- Ella está en la habitación 2630

-Oh de acuerdo gracias –le di una pequeña sonrisa antes de ir a la habitación dada, pero no di más de 3 pasos

-Señorita, siento decirle que no puede ir así simplemente –_se ve nerviosa, maldición ¿realmente me veré como parte de la mafia Rusa o algo?-_ tengo que pedir el permiso de la señorita Toujou antes

-Oh… claro, lo siento –tomó un teléfono y comenzó a llamar

-¿Aló, Señorita Toujou? –Espero la respuesta- Hay una joven aquí que la está buscando… sí, oh, de acuerdo, muchas gracias. Dijo que podía subir, la estará esperando

-Muchas gracias otra vez –intenté dar una sonrisa menos fría, tal vez así deje de ponerse nerviosa

Caminé hasta encontrar el elevador, allí también había un mapa de como están ubicadas las habitaciones, por suerte ya que olvidé preguntar como llegar. Subí y presioné el botón 20. Espere moviendo mis rodillas. Se abrió la puerta y giré a la izquierda, busqué con la mirada los números de las habitaciones.

-2625… 2629… -mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse y casi lo hace cuando vi el 2630

Froté mis manos contra la fábrica de mi pantalón para secar mis manos, que sin darme cuenta estaban sudando un poco. Intenté ordenar mi pelo y presioné el timbre. Espere hasta que escuché el sonido de pasos acercándose, se abrió la puerta mostrándome una especie de Diosa. Ella llevaba el pelo atado en una trenza a su lado izquierdo y su flequillo más hacia al lado. Tenía puesto una chaqueta color gris cuadrillé con una falda blanca (A/N). se veía adorable. Creo que olvide como respirar por un momento. Sus ojos verdes me miraban también sorprendida.

-E-Elicchi… -ella casi murmuró- te ves hermosa

-Yo soy quien debería decir eso –mi boca aún no se cerraba, ella se sonrojó provocando que me derritiera aún más- te ves… increíble, a falta de mejores palabras

-… -abrió su boca y bajó la mirada avergonzada, volvió a mirarme y sonrió- por favor pasa

Se hizo a un lado para permitirme entrar, al pasar ella cerró la puerta. Miré alrededor y me fijé en la hermosa vista que tenía desde su habitación, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

-Linda vista ¿verdad? –su voz se escuchó tan cerca de mí que me estremesí, giré para verla y sonreí

-Maravillosa, pero definitivamente es solo la segunda mejor vista de todas –Abrió más sus ojos sorprendida por mis palabras para dar paso, otra vez, a un leve rubor

-Sí que sabes alagar –soltó una risita- Debes tener experiencia haciéndolo ¿no?

-Nop –conteste con una sonrisa- es la primera vez que le habló así a alguien, ni por asomo había hecho algo como esto antes

-¿De verdad? –parecía feliz de saber que era la primera chica con la que intentaba algo como esto, coquetear

-Te lo juro –tomé su cálida y blanca mano, la acerqué a mis labios rosando sus nudillos con ellos

-E-Eres demasiado buena para ser primera vez –apartó la mirada un momento antes de darme una pícara sonrisa

-Algo en ti me hace ser de esta forma –_hace un momento estaba casi temblando de nerviosismo y ahora le coqueteo con esta facilidad, definitivamente hay algo en ella que me transforma y me hace sentir más relajada_

-¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer? –me preguntó acercándose a mí, entrelazó nuestros dedos

-Mientras este contigo supongo que no importa mucho –tomé con mi mano libre la suya entrelazando nuestros dedos

-Entonces demos un paseo –su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa, yo asentí. Se separó de mí para buscar sus llaves, volvió a mi lado- ¿Vamos?

-Sí –la seguí hasta salir de la habitación, cerró con llave y nos dirigimos hasta el elevador

Una vez que salimos la tomé de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos una vez más. Caminamos lentamente por una ciudad llena de personas atrasadas para ir a quien sabe donde, ruidos de motores y bocinas, personas gritando. De alguna forma ninguna de las dos se abrumó por todo aquello, es como si nos hubiésemos aislado de lo que nos rodea, pero a la vez estábamos atentas a todo.

-¿Tomaste algo de desayunar? –me miró curiosa

-Comí solo un poco –ella sonrió más

-¡Entonces vamos allí! –apuntó a un café que se veía muy tranquilo, además de que en el segundo piso se podía ver como personas estaban sentadas leyendo relajadas

-Seguro –nos encaminamos al lugar

Realmente era tranquilo y acogedor. Podíamos pedir un libro para leer, cosa que hacían lo que estaban en el segundo piso. Ordenamos y nos sentamos en un lugar algo apartado. Conversamos animadamente y logré aprender muchas cosas de ella, como que le gusta el yakiniku, solía viajar mucho con sus padres hasta que decidió quedarse a vivir en un lugar fijo, siempre ha tenido su "poder espiritual" y cerca de su primer año de preparatoria comenzó aprender a leer el tarot. Odia el caramelo y cualquier cosa con ese sabor. Le gusta dar caminatas en las mañanas, ayuda en un templo cerca de donde vive. Es realmente buena leyendo a las personas. Muchas otras cosas fui entendiendo sobre ella, estuvimos cerca de una hora en el café, luego de irnos seguimos caminando, recorriendo la ciudad y seguíamos hablando de diferentes cosas. Es imposible aburrirme de hablar con ella, simplemente sabe tanto de tantas cosas que no es posible o eso creo yo. Es una persona muy buena, le gusta ayudar a los demás, pero le cuesta hacerlo por no saber como llegar a ellas.

Sin darnos cuenta pasaron dos horas más.

Pasamos cerca de un centro de juegos, ella me preguntó si quería competir y acepte con gusto. Todo resulto en nosotras rodeadas por extraños mirándonos competir, ella realmente es buena, pero no me dejé que me venciera con facilidad. Nos reímos mucho, pero ella ganó. Aunque sigo diciendo que morderse el labio inferior y mirarme de reojo es trampa.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se cale Elicchi –me dijo cerca de mi oído cuando me quejé. De todas formas valió la pena por tener semejante vista, se me hizo agua la boca, para luego secarse.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurant italiano. La pasamos jugando y haciendo caras extrañas. Creo que a sido la mejor cita de mi vida y de verdad quiero tener más con ella. Comenzaba a atardecer por lo que nos fuimos al hotel. Penamos que se vería linda la puesta de sol desde su habitación que tenía tan buena vista.

Llegamos y fuimos directo a su habitación. Ella ordenó unos snacks y jugos naturales por el servicio a la habitación. Ella se sacó su chaqueta y yo también. Una vez que llegaron las cosas, ordenamos para acostarnos en su cama, mirando a ese gran ventanal y ver como poco a poco la ciudad iba quedando inundada por las luces de la ciudad.

-Esto a sido muy divertido –comentó ella en voz baja, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo la rodeo con mi brazo por sus hombros

-Opino lo mismo –la miré y ella a mí

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo algo como esto con alguien que conocí solo ayer en la noche –se rió por lo raro que a terminado todo, pero no la culpo

-No eres la única, nunca antes había siquiera hecho amiga de alguien tan rápido –acaricie su suave cara- eres en todos los sentidos posibles, una excepción en mi vida, rompiste todos mis esquemas

-¿Y eso es bueno? –ladeo un poco su cabeza, su voz sonó más profunda y seductora

-Más de lo que te imaginas –poco a poco cerré las distancia entre nuestros labios. Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces, sabían al jugo de fresa que estaba tomando. No quise apresurar las cosas así que me separé lentamente de ella

-Tú también eres una excepción a todos mis esquemas Ayase Eli –una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios, que con mucha suerte me aguantaba de volver a besar

-Eso es bueno –Ella miró mis labios y se mordió los suyos seductoramente- sí sigues haciendo eso…

-Tú… -capturé sus labios una vez más, esta vez me dejé llevar. El beso fue mucho más apasionado, en un momento sentí que me mordió levemente el labio, pero por alguna razón quería yo dominar, por lo que rocé mi lengua contra sus labios, parecía sorprendida pero aun así me siguió el ritmo. Batallamos por quien dominaba a quien, pero por desgracia necesitamos respirar así que ambos nos separamos al mismo tiempo, quedando un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo nuestros labios y rompiéndose una vez llegada cierta distancia.

-¿No quieres perder otra vez? –preguntó burlona

-Gemirás mi nombre –dije con una voz que apenas pude reconocer como mía, no solo por la atrevida frase sino porque sonó tan profunda y lujuriosa de alguna forma

-A ver como ha—

LA volví a besar antes de que pudiese seguir hablando y una vez que sentí que se recuperaba un poco de la sorpresa bajé a su cuello, lo lamí y succione ciertos puntos, como también lo mordí un poco, pero principalmente posé varios besos por todo el recorrido hasta su clavícula. Introduje mi mano por debajo de su blusa acariciando su vientre, y volví a su cuello.

-E-Elicchi –soltó en un gemido, sonreí y me separé de ella

-Te lo dije y no me tomó mucho –mi sonrisa burlona solo hizo que se sonrojara más, sus manos se pusieron delante de ella de manera defensiva

-No fue justo –dijo avergonzada

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale –repetí sus palabras cerca de su oído.

-Entonces hagamos una guerra de amor –dijo con esa sonrisa juguetona.

Fue una de las mejores veladas de mi vida, pero no será la última. No sé como lo haré, pero el milagro que es Toujou Nozomi en mi vida no lo dejaré ir sin importar que.

* * *

_**Eso sería el final owo espero que les gustara, gracias por los rev, Follow y Fav :D**_

_**Esto es tiene una pequeña dedicatoria para alguien, (sé que sabrás quien eres xD) espero que ahora te relajes y seas feliz jajaja, ya que hice NozoEli, ahora falta el jolks, pero como siempre esos no los publico jajaja . Cuidate ¬¬**_

_**Olvide explicar el (A/N) jajaja... el traje que intenté describir es el que lleva Nozomi en una de las cartas de los eventos, esa en que sale con dos conejitos de nieve jeje.**_

_**PD: a la frase que me refería era a la de "kashikoi kawaii elichika!" como faltaba Nanjou, después de presentarse todos, se quedaron en silencio y Kussun no entendía que estaba pasando (como siempre jaja) y no sé como o por qué pero ella dijo esa frase y además algo como: Gritemos fuerte para que se escuche hasta japón. Algo así... no me acuerdo bien en este momento jejeje**_

_**PD2: Alguna otra cosa que quieran pedir? -w-**_


	6. Jolks

**_Esto... es fuera de lo planeado, pero son cosas que pasan supongo. Lo escribí hace varios meses atrás, como en Febrero. De todas formas espero que les guste_**

* * *

Sentí su mano sobre mi cintura, el cómo me acercaba a ella, me resistí al comienzo, pero ella volvió a intentarlo, esta vez cedí, su mano no se movía del lugar, me sonrió y yo a ella, nuestras frentes se tocaban, sentí miles de mariposas en el estomago. Acerqué mi cara a la de ella hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron. Nos percatamos de que las cámaras apuntaban hacia nosotras, nos separamos rápidamente nerviosas, olvidamos por completo que aun estábamos en el concierto. Nos separamos, ella se fue al otro lado, solo la seguí con la mirada, Shikaco se le acercó y limpio sus lágrimas con las manos, me pregunté ¿por qué no hice lo mismo? Supongo que estaba muy ensimismada en el momento.

Al termino del concierto todas nos fuimos tras vestidores para al fin descansar, todas estábamos exhausta, nos sacamos varias fotos entre todas. Luego la felicitamos una vez más por su cumpleaños; comimos pastel, jugamos e hicimos varias cosas más. Hablaba con Shikaco cuando escuche una gran carcajada por parte de Pile, miré y vi que Ucchi y Pile se reían mucho, Emitsun se reía suavemente, tratando contenerse ya que tiene problemas con su garganta, seguí mirando y _ella_ tenía su cara cubierta con crema del pastel, también se reía; por supuesto, ella no se enojaría por algo como eso, es demasiado amable y tierna para hacerlo. Quería acercarme, limpiarle la cara, hablarle, pero aún no creía que fuese el momento; _solo un poco más_, pensé. Rippi fue quien le ayudó a quitarse la crema de la cara, por supuesto que también se reía, todas lo hacíamos.

Una a una fuimos dejando el lugar, nos subimos a la Van, seguimos hablando en el camino, Mimorin y Soramaru hacían caras extrañas, mientras que Ucchi las miraba divertida, Pile, Rippi y Shikaco hablaban sobre los trajes, Kussun intentaba animar un poco más a Emitsun quien parecía un poco decaída por lo de su garganta. Al llegar al hotel todas fuimos a la habitación más grande que nos asignaron para pasar un rato más juntas.

-Nos sorprendió lo que hicieron, Kussun y Nanchan –comentó Soramaru

-Cierto, nosotras dos las vimos desde el comienzo, nos quedamos muy impactadas –habló Ucchi, nos miró con una picara sonrisa- ¿Qué fue eso?

-F-Fue… -intenté pensar en una escusa, pero no quería inventarla, quería decir que fue porque queríamos estar juntas, cerca, o al menos eso es lo que yo quería

-¡NozoEli Power! –gritó _ella, _la miré sorprendida, ¿Realmente lo hizo por el fanservice?, no, no era eso, puede que las demás no lo notaran, pero yo vi su pequeño rubor; las mariposas volvieron.

-Claaaro –se burló Mimorin

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero. _Es tan adorable.- _Ucchi siempre hace fanservices raro con Emitsun y contigo, Shika-chan y Rippi también

-Pero Mimorin no juega mucho –Ucchi también hizo un puchero

-E-Es vergonzoso –dijo con la voz de Umi y tapándose con las manos, todas nos reímos mucho de ello

-Mimorin deberías jugar más con nosotras –Ucchi la abrazó

-Jeje –se rió nervosamente, estoy segura que se sonrojó- lo haré para la próxima

-Yeeii –la soltó y volvió a su lugar

Así siguió la noche, entre risas y bromas, pero no duramos mucho, estábamos muy cansadas por lo que nos fuimos a dormir temprano.

Ahora espero a que Kussun salga del baño, fuimos asignadas a una habitación doble otra vez, me pregunto si es una broma cruel y hermosa del destino o del staf. Escuchó que la puerta se abre giro mi cabeza y la veo en pijama, mi garganta se me está secando junto con mi boca, trago mucha saliva que por alguna razón acumule de más sin darme cuenta.

-¿Nanchan? –salí de mi trance al escuchar que me llamaba, ladeó su cabeza

-¿Sí?

-S-Solo… quería pedirte disculpas – ¿_por qué se está disculpando?_

-¿Por qué? No recuerdo que hayas hecho algo malo –bajó su mirada sonrojada

-Por lo del concierto, cuando te hice acercarte a mi –_aahhh por eso…_ _su cara está más roja con cada palabra, adorable. _

-Yo también tengo la culpa –me levante y me acerqué a ella- no debí acercar tanto mi cara a la tuya

-P-Pero yo lo inicié –_testaruda_

_-_Está bien –cargué cada silaba, toqué un mechón de su largo cabello- no te preocupes por ello

-Nanchan –ella susurró mi nombre; _¿maldición por qué tiene que ser tan…?_

La miré directo a los ojos, siento como mi corazón palpita a una velocidad que no creí posible. _Es ahora o nunca Nanjou._

-Kussun –susurré, cerré la distancia entre nosotras con lentitud, mordí mi labio inferior- yo…

Ella también me miraba fijamente, se veía ansiosa, su mirada bajó hasta mis labios, o eso creo que mira al menos, y volvió a subir a mis ojos, repitió el movimiento un par de veces más. Estábamos solo a un par de centímetros de que nuestros labios se juntaran. Susurré- en ese momento, olvidé todo, solo éramos las dos, solo quería quedarme de esa manera más tiempo y si era posible… juntarnos más, hasta que al fin… podría cumplir algo que he querido desde hace tanto

-¿Qué cosa? –Apenas escuché lo que dijo- dilo, por favor

-Besarte –conteste de inmediato, ya no quiero esperar más, demasiada tortura.

-Nanchan yo también, no puedo… aun que quisiera, no puedo esperar más, sé que no deberíamos, sé que esto está mal porque somos Idols y no debíamos tener pareja o algo como eso, pero… ya no lo soporto –su voz es tan suave, tierna, ella será mi causa de muerte- Nanchan

Mi auto-control se apagó, al escuchar que llamaba mi nombre casi rogando, es demasiado para mí. Corté la distancia que falta y la bese con fuerza, tomé su cara entre mis manos, y ella hizo lo mismo, las movió a mi pelo, se aferró a él. Profundizamos el beso, abrió un poco la boca, me separé terminando el beso, la miré a los ojos, ella asintió, la volví a besar esta vez hice lo que me pedía, introduje mi lengua lentamente, tengo miedo por alguna razón, de que esto sea una perfecto sueño, si es así, que no me despierten aún. Ella toco mi lengua con la suya, coordinamos muy bien, una parte de mi me dice que es porque estamos mucho tiempo juntas y nos conocemos bien, que sea esa la razón, pero otra parte me dice que es porque estoy hecha para ella y esperaba que ella para mí.

Nos separamos al mismo tiempo por falta de aire, la miré y ella a mí, sin darme cuenta tenía una enorme sonrisa en mis labios al igual que ella. Se acercó a mí, apoyó su frente contra la mía.

-Dime que no es un sueño –me sorprendí con ello, me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados

-No lo es –le dijo con suavidad

-¿Lo juras? –me encanta ese lado casi infantil que tiene… ¿a quién quiero engañar? Me encanta todo de ella, incluso sus raros ataques de celos

-Lo juro –sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados

Nos quedamos quietas.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ahora nos dirigimos a la cama, me acosté y ella se acurrucó contra mí. La rodee con mis brazos, bese la parte superior de su cabeza.

Silencio

-¿Iremos de viaje? –escuché su voz entusiasta, levantó su cabeza para mirarme

-¿Eh? –no estoy segura de lo que intenta decirme

-Si iremos de viaje como hemos propuesto en el Radio Garden –me aclaró

-Oh, sí así lo quieres –le sonreí, su cara se iluminó para luego mirar con seriedad, ¿_y ahora?_

_-_Pero sin Rippi –dijo inflando sus mejillas

-¿Rippi? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? –me reí, no entiendo muchas veces su forma de pensar… mejor así, es más divertido

-Sí, la última vez que te invité dijiste que irías si iba ella –por su mirada parecía un poco molesta, me volví a reír

-No dije eso –le acaricio su, ahora, morado cabello

-Mmm

-Si vamos a viajar, tenemos que buscar un tiempo en que ambas estemos libres –la mire tratando de mostrar mi más sincera y cálida sonrisa

-¿Solo nosotras? –su pregunta y tono de voz me causó ternura… definitivamente ella será mi muerte, pero antes espero que también mi vida

-Solo nosotras dos –le besé la punta de su adorable nariz

Me quedó mirando, se acomodó mejor y me besó en los labios, con suavidad y ternura. No duró mucho, pero es más que suficiente para mí.

-Buenas noches Nanchan –volvió a su posición original

-Buenas noches Kussun –la abracé con más fuerza. Esta noche dormiré como nunca, estoy segura, pero a la vez solo quiero que sea de mañana para pasar mimando a la pequeña a mi lado.

* * *

_**Esto... es raro para mi jajaja, ya que hasta hace poco no planeaba subir los fics que he hecho de Jolks, pero... por una razón... acepté subirlo -w- espero que les haya gustado. Me acuerdo que no lo quería subir porque en ese entonces (jajaja suena como si fuese hace muucho tiempo xD) no habían fics de Jolks jaja y me daba verguenza -u-  
**_

_**Para mi Jolks es la primera pareja de personas que shippeo, nunca me gustó shippear personas... reales, ellas mismas y no sus personajes, peeero como todo en Love Live, para mi al menos, es una excepción jajaja.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo -w- y nos leemos en el prox cap que sí será NozoEli **_

_**Claire: eres una loca... y perver jaja**_

_**Knight: oouuh gracias *-* no te preocupes, me alegro saber que simplemente hay personas que siguen mis fics incluso si no dan follow, fav o dejan reviews, yo misma no lo hago a veces... **_


	7. Inseguridad

**_Nuevo one-shot basado en un mini drama: "Ame no Hi no Renshuu wa"_**

* * *

Día de lluvia y no podiamos practicar para nuestro siguiente PV, lo peor de todo es que Nico decidió que debíamos hacer algo original y fue de la común para atraer más personas. Maki se empeña en competir contra Nico para grabar algo más asombroso. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, sin contar que ya casi me sacan fotos por debajo de mi falda.

-Hey Nico-chan ¿qué deberíamos hacer para que la gente nos preste más atención? –escuché a Rin preguntarle a la mayor

-¡Dinos Nicocchi! –Nozomi está realmente entusiasmada con hacer algo extraño y fuera de lo común, típico de ella. Sonríe inconscientemente

-Déjame ver… por ejemplo –se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos- Rin-chan y Nozomi…

-¿Rin y? –La mirada curiosa de la menor es adorable

-¿Yo? –Pero Nozomi no se queda atrás

-Después de la escuela… -Nico abrió sus ojos y las mira directamente- en un salón de clases sin uso… ahí… las dos…

-¿Las dos? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo las implicadas

-Las dos –los ojos de Nico empezaron a brillas y su voz denotaba emoción, de verdad tengo un mal presentimiento- ¡podrían abrazarse y besarse!

-¡¿Eeeh?! –gritaron el par al unisonó

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás diciendo, Nico? –grite nerviosa, mis mejillas de seguro se tornaron rosadas, ¡pero que ideas tiene!

-Eeh, pero creo que es una buena idea Eli –se defendió con casi inocencia, que no compré. Me molestaba esa tonta sugerencia- Idols de preparatoria, en un salón sin uso después de clases, ¡besándose! Creo que sin duda tendríamos miles de reproducciones

-¡No se trata de las reproducciones, no hay forma de que hagan una cosa así! –definitivamente Nozomi ni Rin harían algo como eso, yo sé que Nozomi no…

-Nozomi-chan –escuché la voz soñadora de Rin, las miré y ambas se estaban mirando como en esas películas románticas, sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco

-Rin-chan… -Nozomi rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la acercó a ella, ese tono de voz me rompió el corazón, pensé que ella solo lo utilizaría conmigo, pero no fue así. De un momento a otro las dos comenzaron a jadear y se acercaron lentamente una a la otra, antes de que siguieran avanzando intervine

-¡Eeh! ¡¿Qué están haciendo mirándose así ustedes dos?! –mis mejillas se sentían calientes y tenía ganas de llorar, pero me contuve y fingí lo mejor que pude

Después de eso no preste mucha atención a lo que pasaba, solo sé que Maki hizo que Kotori y Hanayo intentaran desvestir a Umi para no perder contra Nico. Yo solo miraba a Nozomi y seguía hablando con Rin y Nico, como si lo que estuvo a punto de hacer no fuese para nada importante. Salí de mi trance cuando Maki gritó que quería poner ropa "más atractiva" a la pobre de Umi, así que por su bien y por el bien de nuestra imagen intervine una vez más.

-¡Esperen! ¡Deténganse, ustedes dos! –esto se empezaba a salir de control- ¡saben que no deberían perder el tiempo así, ¿verdad?! ¡En estos momentos, en lo que la lluvia no nos permite ir de acuerdo al plan, deberíamos hacer algo con la practica!

-Hey Eli-chan –escuché la voz de Honoka junto a mi

-¡¿Qué pasa, Honoka?! –todas las emociones empezaban a subirse a mi cabeza, a penas si reconocía lo que estaba diciendo- ¡¿Tú también piensas involucrarte en este escándalo?! ¡No podemos remediar el que llueva, pero que sea día de lluvia no significa que puedan perder el tiempo así!

-Es sobre la lluvia… –me cortó antes de terminar de hablar- se detuvo…

Me alivie al ver que se detuvo la lluvia toda esta locura terminaría o eso creía, pero no fue así, Maki insistía con cambiar de ropa a Umi y compitiendo contra Nico.

Cuando al fin todo terminó sentía que me dolía la cabeza, caminaba a paso lento hacia la salida de la escuela, la única que no perdió la cabeza fue Honoka, aunque Hanayo, Kotori y Umi solo fueron víctimas de la locura de Maki. Recordé el casi beso de Rin y Nozomi haciéndome entristecer una vez más, mi pecho dolía. Me pregunté por milésima vez si en verdad fui especial para ella en algún momento o solo lo hacía por diversión. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero después de todo lo que grite para que las chicas dejaran de hacer locuras mi garganta no daba más, pero quería sacar estas emociones acumuladas dentro de mi; celos, miedo, tristeza, decepción y más.

-Eliiicchiiii –escuché su voz cantarina y alegre. _Duele_. No conteste y seguí mi camino

Nozomi apareció a mi lado con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas infladas, me miraba algo molesta, yo solo la ignoré y seguí caminando.

-¿Elicchi por qué no me hablas? –su voz sonó triste y preocupada- ¿no me digas que es por lo de hoy?

Una vez más la ignoré, apreté con fuerza mis puños.

-Solo era un juego, siento no haberte ayudado a calmar las cosas, pero un día de diversión diferente no le hace mal a nadie –apareció una leve sonrisa en su rostro a manera de disculpa, solo suspiré y seguí- ¿Elicchi?

-Está bien eso lo entiendo –dije casi en un susurro, pero en ningún momento me detuve o la mire

-¿Entonces, por qué estas molesta? –se puso frente a mí para impedir mi paso, me miró como lo haría un perrito herido por su dueño, ¡Debería ser yo quien la mire de esa manera! ¡Ella me lastimó primero!- ¿qué hice mal?

-¿Qué hiciste mal? –dijo con sarcasmo y rabia, la miré de manera directa por primera vez- ¡Casi te besas con Rin!

-¿E-Eso es lo que te molesta? –me miró sorprendida

-Lo dices como si no fuese gran cosa –mi tono de voz se volvió más frio y cargada de rabia- creía que lo que teníamos era especial, diferente- tomé una boconada de aire antes de seguir hablando- ya veo que me equivoque, eres buena actriz, la manera en que mirabas a Rin y como sonaba tu voz… era igual a como me ves y dices mi nombre al estar juntas, solas…

-Creo que estas mal entendiendo todo –lo dijo con una voz suave, me miraba con ternura. _¿Y ahora qué?_\- para mi fue totalmente diferente a lo que hago con Elicchi

No hablé sola la seguí mirando, ella cerró sus ojos y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, quería alejarla, pero no pude. Se acercó más a mi y me sonrió de una manera tan dulce, tierna y comprensiva, que me debilitó por completo. Se acercó más y me abrazó con fuerza, hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro, mis brazos con voluntad propia se movieron hasta su cintura y me aferré a ella.

-Eso fue solo un juego, con Elicchi… –susurraba a mi oído, yo solo me tensaba más y más- siempre es serio y real

-Nozomi… -fue lo único que salió de mis labios, como un deseo

-No pensé que Elicchi podría ser tan insegura –dijo un poco en broma, su mano acariciaba mi espalda

Me alejó de ella, me tomó de la mano y se puso a caminar, no dijo nada en el trayecto solo me llevó a un parque cercano y nos sentamos. Yo miraba mis manos, con un huracán de emociones encontradas dentro de mí. Vi como otra mano entraba en mi visión, tomaba la mía y la apretaba levemente, la miré y ella me sonreía.

-No te tortures Elicchi –su voz suave y tranquila hacia que el huracán fuese calmándose- También es mi culpa por no establecer lo que somos de manera concreta

-¿Lo que somos? –Ella se acercó a mí y posó su frente contra la mía

-Sí, lo que somos –susurró, sentía su aliento contra mi cara y me embriagaba, quería tanto poder acercarme más, pero no era el momento indicado, aún- eres mi mejor amiga, mi primera amiga, como también mi primer amor

-Yo… -mi corazón de un fuerte golpe contra mi pecho y una corriente eléctrica bajó por mi columna vertebral, tragué saliva- también eres mi primera amiga, mi mejor amiga y… mi primer y único amor

-Elicchi es muy pronto para que digas algo así –se rió suavemente, música para mis oídos, mejor que cualquier pieza que haya escuchado antes- solo tienes 17 años, falta mucho por recorrer, no puedes saber que seré tú único amor

-Lo eres –me separé para mirarla bien a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda que me miraban con sorpresa- tal vez sea joven, pero jamás he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida como lo estoy sobre lo que siento por ti. Nozomi eres mi primer, último, y más importante, único amor

Su cara se volvió completamente roja, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, me asusté e intenté disculparme, pero me detuve en seco, porque no me arrepentía de decirle lo que siento, esos sentimientos que me negaba a expresar por miedo a su rechazo.

-Elicchi puede ser tan extraña a veces –se rió secándose los ojos con las mangas de su blusa- pero me gustas así, te amo de esa manera que eres, no cambiaría nada de ti

-Ni yo de ti –volví a poner mi frente junto a la de ella

Nos quedamos calladas durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, no importaba tampoco, con los ojos cerrados, solo disfrutando la compañía de la otra.

-Elicchi –llamó mi nombre, yo abrí mis ojos- también eres mi primero, último y único amor

-Me alegro de oír eso, no sabes cuanto –poco a poco me acerqué a sus labios hasta que los rocé con los míos, solo un segundo duró pero para mí fue suficiente para transmitir lo que sentía y sé que ella lo percibió

-Elicchi –la miré y su cara estaba algo rara, me asusté- … la banca está mojada por la lluvia…

No entendí de inmediato a lo que se refería hasta que por primera vez fue consciente del resto de mi cuerpo, sentía algo húmedo en mis piernas y trasero. Nos miramos, nos levantamos de golpe, volvimos a mirarnos y nos reímos.

-Vamos a mi departamento a secarnos –dijo entre risas

Tomamos nuestras cosas, nos pusimos en marcha hacia su departamento. No hablamos mucho en el camino, yo solo la admiraba haciéndome sonreír como una tonta, pero valía la pena, después de todo tenía la mejor novia del mundo.

_Novia…_

La palabra me golpeo como un camión, no sabía si lo éramos o no, no lo pedí ni ella me lo pidió, aunque todo lo que dijimos lo implicaba, de todas formas quería estar segura.

-Nozomi –la tomé de la mano con fuerza, de seguro mis mejillas estaban rojas, me ardían- tú… solo es para confirmar

-¿Qué pasa, Elicchi? –ladeo su cabeza de una manera completamente adorable y sus grandes ojos mirándome con curiosidad, me derritió por dentro

-Nozomi, ¿serías mi novia? –mordí mi labio nerviosa. Ella abrió más lo ojos y se rió

-Elicchi, creía que eso era obvio, digo… que era obvio que ahora somos novias –su sonrisa alegre me tranquilizo, pero a la vez aceleró mi corazón

-Lo-Lo sé, pero aún así… creí que debía pedírtelo apropiadamente –mis mejillas se calentaron más

-Sí, me encantaría ser tu novia –su mano acaricio mi mejilla, yo tomé esa mano y la jalé, haciendo que camináramos más rápido

La escuché llamar mi nombre varias veces, pero ninguna conteste, estaba concentrada en solo llegar al departamento lo más pronto posible. Cuando al fin llegamos, ella me miraba extrañaba, pro me rehusé a hacer contacto visual con ella. Abrió la puerta, entramos, dejamos las cosas en una silla.

-Elicchi ¿qué está—

No la dejé terminar la frase, la callé con mis labios. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, sus labios eran suaves y dulces, como a ¿uva? Quien sabe y tampoco me importo tanto. Cuando me separé ella me miraba sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Así que es por eso que Elicchi quería llegar pronto –me dio una de esas sonrisa juguetonas, mordí mi labio

-Nozomi… vamos a secarnos –fui a donde ella guarda las toallas y saqué dos

Pasé la tarde allí, hablamos, reímos y soltamos unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. También fue ese día en que lo hicimos por primera vez. Ya han pasado 5 años desde ese día y aún agradezco a Nico y Rin en secreto por lo que hicieron, sin saber lo que podría pasar.

5 años y Nozomi sigue siendo mi primer, último y único amor. Y sé que yo soy el de ella.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado *-***_

_**EL mini drama está en youtube, con subtitulos en español, traducido por Grit. Si llega a leer esto... espero que no te moleste que haya usado la traducción hecha por ti para el fic c:**_

**_Mi idea inicial era hacerlo más comedia, pero termino de manera totalmente distinta xDD cosas que pasan jaja_**

**_Gracias por todo su apoyo y nos leemos la proxima vez_**


	8. Lo Seremos

_**Feliz cumpleaños Nozomi! una historia sobre su cumple, aunque algo tarde... pero más vale tarde que nunca verdad?- verdad? D:**_

* * *

La joven peli morada estaba terminando de ordenar su departamento para irse a dormir, cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Caminó hasta la puerta y abrió encontrándose con la visita sorpresa de su mejor amiga.

-Hola –saludo con una tímida sonrisa

-¿Elicchi? –la mira sorprendida, eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, casi 11

-Te molesta si… -miró hacia el interior del hogar y Nozomi se dio cuenta que no la había hecho pasar

-¡Claro!, lo siento –se hizo a un lado y la rubia entró

Una vez dentro, Eli caminó hasta la mesa y dejó sus cosas allí, Nozomi la veía aún sin entender que estaba pasando. Se le acercó, la menor la miró y sonrió.

-No es que no quiera verte, pero ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde Elicchi? -intentó hablar suave para no sonar hostil

-Amm, pensé pasar esta noche contigo –respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Por qué? –ladeo su cabeza, estaba confundida, Eli no era del tipo que actuaba de esta manera tan extraña

-No tengo un motivo en especial –bajó la mirada avergonzad- es solo que… hace mucho que no pasábamos la noche juntas y de cierta forma… lo extrañaba

-Elicchi –salió su nombre en un susurro, sonrió y avanzo hasta acariciar la parte superior de la cabeza de la menor- puedes ser tan extraña a veces

-mmm… -no contestó solo evitó la mirada de Nozomi

-Pero está bien, de todas formas no puedo negarme a una petición por parte de la adorable Elicchi –bajó su brazo y caminó hasta donde dejó las cosas que Eli había dejado sobre la mesa para tomar la mitad- Asumo que ya comiste

-Sí, no te preocupes –la rubia levantó su cabeza y sonrió levemente

-Bien, entonces solo queda bañarse e ir a dormir –se puso a caminar hasta su habitación

-De hecho me duché antes de venir aquí, así que… -Eli la seguía de cerca- ve tú, te esperaré

-De acuerdo –Nozomi dejó las cosas de Eli sobre la cama y tomó las suyas para dirigirse al baño- ya vuelvo

-Tomate tu tiempo –sonrió amable la rubia

Nozomi entró al baño y sonrió, soltó una risita. No estaba segura que le habría dado a Eli por actuar así tan repentinamente, pero no le molestaba, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga.

_Mejor amiga_

Suspiró, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón al pensar en esas dos simples palabras. Dejó de pensar y procedió a ducharse. Al terminar se secó y se puso el pijama. Salió del baño y fue a su habitación encontrándose con Eli sentada en _su _lado de la cama. Después de tanto tiempo juntas, al dormir juntas ambas ocupaban un lugar definido. Ya se había cambiado y leía un libro, parecía concentrada por lo que Nozomi camino tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, lentamente se subió a la cama y se acercó a la rubia, se acercó más quedando solo a centímetros.

-Elicchi –la llamó cerca del oído de la joven, en un tono suave y sexy, Eli se sorprendió y la miró avergonzada, su cara muy roja- ¿qué lees?- preguntó con tono de voz normal

-N-Nozomi, no hagas eso –frunció un poco el ceño

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó haciéndose la inocente

-Sabes perfectamente que –giró su cabeza con brusquedad

-¿Acercarme a ti? –fingió un tono de voz herido

-Aagh no puedo contigo –cerró el libro y le dio la espalda, pero Nozomi pudo notar que su cara estaba muy roja, ya que se veían la punta de sus orejas sonrojadas- solo vamos a dormir

-Está bien~

Ambas se acostaron y quedaron de lado mirándose de frente, solo se sonrieron una a la otra y cerraron sus ojos.

-Nozomi –susurró Eli

-¿Sí? –no abrió sus ojos

-Gracias por dejar que me quede

-No tenía más opción –se rió suavemente- además sabes que no hay inconvenientes con que lo hagas

-Creo… que no te he gradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí –esta vez si abrió sus ojos

-Elicchi no tienes que hacerlo, para eso están las amigas

-Pero tú has hecho más que lo que hacen las simples amigas, siempre me apoyaste y me empujaste para seguir adelante –Eli tomó una mano de la peli morada- te has quedado a mi lado cuando no lo merecía, has soportado mi torpeza, en todos los sentidos

-No es—

-Para mí, eres muy importante –una cálida sonrisa se formó en la boca de la rubia- y siento que no te he agradecido lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho, como tampoco a sea lo que sea que haya cruzado tu camino con el mío, no puedo agradecer lo suficiente

-Elicchi –sentía como sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer, todas esas palabras fueron a dar como una flecha con veneno a su corazón, esparciendo una cálida sensación, llena de amor- también debería agradecerte por lo que haces por mí, por soportarme y—

-No es nada comparado con lo que tú soportas de mí –se rió con suavidad, apretó un poco más su mano- Nozomi, gracias

Nozomi comenzó a soltar las lágrimas, ya no podía aguantar más, se dejó llevar por las emociones que la desbordaban. Sintió como unos tibios dedos acariciaban sus mejillas acaloradas, tratando de secar las lágrimas que caían. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, dejando que las lágrimas dejaran de caer y sintiendo esas caricias. Después de unos minutos lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos, dejó de sentir los dedos de Eli sobre su cara. Refregó sus ojos con la manga de su pijama, parpadeó un par de veces y vio a Eli sentada en la cama con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-¿Elicchi? –se incorporó, la rubia levantó sus brazos poniendo frente a su vista algo que no había notado antes, un regalo

-Feliz cumpleaños Nozomi –dijo con una voz suave y tierna, cargada de afecto

-¿Cumpleaños? –se sorprendió ante esa palabra

-Imaginé que no recordarías que es tu cumpleaños –suspiró la rubia resignada para volver a sonreír poco después

-Pero si… -miró la hora en el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama, eran las 12:03 A.M, volvió su vista a su mejor amiga

-La verdad… esta es la verdadera razón por la que quería pasar la noche contigo –Eli bajó un poco su vista sonrojada una vez más- quería… ser la primera en saludarte este día

-Eres una tontita –Nozomi volvía a tener lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, se acercó a Eli y la abrazó- gracias Elicchi, esto… significa muchísimo para mí

La menor correspondió el abrazo sin decir palabra, solo disfrutaron del contacto con la otra, cuando se separaron, la rubia nerviosamente le entregó su regalo. Nozomi la miró con curiosidad, pero no salió ninguna palabra de la boca de Eli, solo una creciente ansiedad era visible. Tomó el regalo entre sus manos y lo abrió, era una caja alargada, miró una vez más a su mejor amiga antes de abrirla, pero notó una nota doblada en dos con la letra de Eli, la cual reconocería como sea.

_"Leer después de abrir el regalo"_

Se le escapó una risa, pero hizo lo que se le pedía, abrió la caja y dentro de ella había un collar con forma de corazón de color morado, lo quedó mirando sorprendida, lo sacó y lo admiró, era realmente hermoso, al voltearlo vio una inscripción en él.

_"Te Amo Nozomi"_

Sintió como un golpe de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, miró a su mejor amiga quien sujetaba sus propias manos con fuerza, nerviosa y ansiosa, iba a decir algo, pero Eli indicó la nota doblada. Nozomi la tomó entre sus dedos, los cuales temblaban aún, la desdobló

_No soy muy buena expresándome correctamente, incluyendo mis sentimientos, por eso lo haré simple, pero no por ello menos sincero: Nozomi Toujou, ¿me harías la persona más feliz del mundo? ¿Serías mi novia?_

Por tercera vez esa noche, Nozomi lloró, pero esta vez con más fuerza que las anteriores, se intentó cubrir la cara con sus brazos, pero Eli la detuvo, la hizo mirarla a los ojos y se quedaron así un instante, antes de que la mayor hablara.

-Yo soy quien será la persona más feliz del mundo –susurró, haciendo reír nerviosa a la rubia

Vio como Eli comenzaba a llorar también, se mordía los labios y ninguna sabía que hacer para detener todo lo que sentían. Optaron por abrazarse con fuerza, hasta que se calmaron. Se separaron un poco, Eli tragó saliva.

-¿Eso es un sí? –Nozomi se sorprendió por la pregunta, se rió

-Es un sí, definitivamente sí –le sonrió con ternura

Eli suspiró aliviada, ambas se miraron y rieron, se calmaron lentamente, acarició la cara de la peli morada, se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, dudó un momento, pero al ver esos ojos verdes todo se disipó, cerró la distancia. Sus labios tenían sabor a sal a causa de las lágrimas derramadas, pero fue tierno y algo torpe.

-Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de todos –susurró Nozomi al separarse

-El mejor cumpleaños de todos, hasta ahora –la rubia corrigió con una confiada sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Qué planeas Elicchi? –alzó una ceja con curiosidad

-Hacerte más feliz con cada día que pase –contestó apoyando su frente contra la de Nozomi

-Definitivamente sé que lo seremos –remarcó la última palabra

-Sí, lo seremos

* * *

**_Espero que les gustara c: Creo que pronto dejaré como "Complete" este fic_**

**_Gracias por todo su apoyo y nos leemos pronto... espero -w-_**


End file.
